Chuck vs The Triangulum
by Virtualghost7
Summary: When Chuck went into his father's secret base in the season three finale, he saw a box labeled "The Triangulum - Captured". Find out who the Triangulum really are, what they're up too, and what Chuck will do about it in this exciting and thrilling story.
1. Chuck vs The Breakout

Red sirens flashed and alarms wailed all over the top secret underground CIA prison. Guards were running back and forth. A solid steel door slid open at the end of the hall and three men dressed in prisoner's clothes walked out. The guards immediately saw them and opened fire at the trio. Each man jumped and rolled in a different direction, taking cover from the wall of fire.

"Perseus, you okay?" one of the men shouted to the man named Perseus.

"I'm fine." Perseus said. "Roland, you still alive?"

"I'm okay, guys. Can one of you explain to me how we're getting out of here?" Roland asked while taking cover from a bullet that whizzed past his ear.

"Follow my lead." the man who talked first said and took out two pistols from his shoes. He aimed them at the guards and his eyes started fluttering fast. He let out a few rounds of bullets, which were perfectly aimed and hit each guard in the chest. The man wasn't usually this good with a gun.

Perseus and Roland each took out their own pistols and aimed them at the guards who had just arrived. Their eyes fluttered and with perfect aim, they hit the guards and knocked them back. All three of them ran towards the doorway at the end of the hall.

"Roland, can you handle the lock?" the third man questioned, but he knew the answer already.

"Now you're just insulting me, Byron." Roland said.

"Just do it." Byron said impatiently.

Roland kneeled down and took a good look at the lock. He had done this too many times before. He took a small circular object and attached it to the lock. Roland stepped back and the others followed his lead. A few moments later, the lock melted and fell to the ground.

"How do you come up with these things?" Perseus asked in amazement.

"It doesn't matter now." Byron started to say. "We have to get out of here."

They exited the prison and found themselves in the middle of the desert. When they were brought to the prison so many years ago, they had been blindfolded, so they had no idea where they were.

Sand swirled in the air as a helicopter landed on the hot desert ground. Perseus, Roland, and Byron entered the chopper and sat down. As they had requested, a laptop computer was waiting for them. Byron typed in his access code and the screen lit up. On screen, a man was sitting in an office. Through the glass windows behind him you could see the lights of Tokyo glowing brightly.

"I see you found your way out." said the man on screen.

"We did. The three of us on our way now to headquarters. Thank you, sir." Byron said.

"Not a problem, Byron." the man on screen said. The screen turned black and smoke came out of the computer. Byron picked up the smoking laptop and threw it out of the window.

"We're on our way to freedom, men." Byron said and looked out the window.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah woke up to an angry General Beckman staring at them from the television.

"Agent Bartowski and Agent Walker. Would you please wake up already?" the General pleaded.

Sarah got up from bed, not realizing that she was wearing nothing but underwear and a bra.

"We're sorry, General. What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Sarah asked, still clueless about her lack of clothes.

"Umm, Sarah." Chuck started to say. "Maybe you should get dressed first and I'll talk to the General."

Sarah didn't understand at first, but soon looked down and saw that she was standing half naked in front

of her superior.

"I'm so sorry, General." Sarah said and tried to cover herself up with the blanket. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

"So, what is it you wanted?" Chuck said, trying not to laugh about everything that just happened.

"This is not funny, Chuck." Beckman started to say. "This morning, three men broke out of our highest security prison in the Sahara desert. They used to be the leaders of a group that called themselves "The Triangulum".

Chuck's eyes immediately started fluttering when he heard the name. He flashed on the group called "The Triangulum" and about everything that they had done.

"I suppose that you know everything about them from your flash." the general said."

"These are very bad men, General." Chuck started to say. "They've done everything from hacking government computers to hijacking planes, but I thought they were locked up."

"They were, but their three leaders escaped today. They call themselves Perseus, Roland, and Byron." the General said.

Chuck's eyes started fluttering again. He saw pictures of the Triangulum leaders and of what they had done. One of them, Perseus, used to be a CIA hacker. When he heard about the forming of a new rouge group, he seized the opportunity and was one of the first to join. Since then, he had done many bad things using his computer skills. Perseus looked just like an average computer nerd would look at his age. His skin was pale from too much time inside, his dirty blond hair was in a mess, and he had the thickest glasses that Chuck had ever seen.

Byron on the other hand had the look of a natural born leader. His dark hair was always neat and cut, his beard was perfectly trimmed, and he was always wearing impressive looking clothes. Byron was never involved completely in any of the things that the Triangulum did. He mainly looked over them and made sure that everything went smooth.

Roland used to be a weapons designer for the CIA, but just like Perseus, he preferred going rouge. He had designed all the weapons that the organization had used on their missions. He was handsome, but in an unusual way. His blond hair fell down to his shoulders and he usually had black sunglasses on to hide the fact that one of his eyes was blue and the other was green.

"So why are they called the Triangulum?" Chuck asked.

"Their organization had three main bases located in different places around the world, forming a sort of triangle. Each one is run by a different man. The leaders of the bases are know as "chiefs". The chiefs are the men that escaped from our prison today." General Beckman said.

"So what's the mission?" Chuck asked. They hadn't been on a mission in a while, and he was anxious to get going.

"Your mission right now is to stay right where you are until we have more information" the General said and pressed a button on her computer. The screen went black again as if nothing had happened.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed now in her regular clothes, but Chuck still thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

"So what did Beckman want?" Sarah asked.

Chuck snapped out of his daze and remembered the conversation. He filled Sarah in on everything that he had flashed on and what General Beckman had told him.

"What about your promise to Ellie?" Sarah asked. After all, Chuck had told Ellie that he quit his spy life.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Chuck said and face palmed himself. "What should I tell her?"

"I don't think you have to tell her anything. If she doesn't know, then it can't hurt her." Sarah suggested.

"I guess we can do that." Chuck said, though he knew that hiding things from his sister wasn't the brightest idea, he didn't want to fight with Sarah over this.

"So are we supposed to just do nothing now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but I have a better idea. When I was in my father's lab, I saw a file about the Triangulum. Maybe if we go there, we can find out more." he said.

The phone rang and Sarah ran to pick it up. A few moments later, she came back with the phone in her hand.

"It's for you." she said and handed the phone to Chuck.

"Hello" Chuck said into the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Morgan said. "Could I come over? I have something that I need to show you." he asked.

"I guess." Chuck said and hanged up. Morgan probably wanted to show him a new video game that he bought. Chuck really wasn't in the mood for that kind of stuff but he couldn't say no to his best friend.

Morgan arrived a few minutes later and quickly walked in. He sat down on the couch and started looking for something in his jacket.

"Is something wrong?" Chuck asked. He hadn't seen Morgan so nervous in a long time.

"I got this today in the mail." he said and handed an opened envelope to Chuck. The envelope had a watermark on it in the shape of a triangle. Chuck's eyes started fluttering again as he flashed on the watermark.

"Did you just flash?" Morgan asked.

Chuck quickly opened the envelope and took out a letter. He started reading it to himself.

_If you want your family and friends to stay safe, you will not interfere with what we are doing. You will tell General Beckman that you can not accept your assignment and ask her to not give it to anyone else. If you do not follow these instructions, everyone you love will face the same fate as your father._

Chuck crumpled up the letter and threw it on the floor. He tried to understand how they knew about him, his family, or his father.

"There's one more thing." Morgan started to say. "This also came with the envelope." he said and handed Chuck a steel triangle. Chuck looked at it closely and flashed.

"What did you see?" Morgan asked. He really wanted to know what was going on.

"It's some sort of container." Chuck said and pressed a hidden button on the bottom of the triangle. It opened up with a hissing sound. There was an earpiece inside. Chuck picked it up and placed it in his ear.

"I'm glad you got our package, Chuck Bartowski." a voice said through the earpiece.

"Who is this? How do you know who I am?" Chuck asked, terrified. He had so many more questions.

"I think you already know who we are, Chuck. We are an organization called the Triangulum, and if you don't want anyone to get hurt, you will follow all instructions that we give you. Is that clear?" the voice asked.

"Yes...yes, it's clear." Chuck said. He looked around and saw too many people that he cared about that could get hurt. Sarah, Morgan, Ellie, Devon, and many more. It looked like he didn't have a choice.

"Good. Your first assignment is very simple. Go to your father's house, go to the file where he stored information about our organization, and destroy it. All of it, except for one thing. You will find a container just like the one you got in the mail. I need you to collect that and bring it to us." the voice said. The earpiece turned off and Chuck removed it.

"Who was it?" Morgan started to ask. "What did they want?"

"Nothing. Go home Morgan." Chuck said. He had no idea what he was going to do.

"Okay, buddy. Whatever you want." Morgan said and left.

Chuck made sure that Morgan was really gone so he could leave for his father's house. He grabbed the keys to the Nerd Herder and left the house. When he got in the car, he made sure that all tracking devices were removed. He turned the GPS off and took off his watch. Chuck didn't want anyone to come after him. He started the car and started driving toward his childhood home.

* * *

The helicopter slowly descended to the roof of a tower in Tokyo. The rotors slowed down and the helicopter came to a stop. Byron walked out of the helicopter, followed by Perseus and Roland. Two men armed with assault rifles were waiting for them on the roof.

"The high chief is expecting you." one of the guards said.

"It's an honor to meet you." said the other one.

Byron nodded and the three of them followed the guards into an elevator. One of the guards pressed the button for the bottom floor and the elevator started moving down. It came to a stop after a minute or so and the doors opened. A man dressed in a black suit was waiting for them in front of the elevator.

"It's nice to see you three again." the man said.

Byron saluted the man. Perseus and Roland did the same. The man shook hands with Byron and smiled at him.

"After all these years...It's great to see you Byron, but you know that saluting isn't necessary." the man said.

"It's an honor to see you again, high chief." Byron said and straightened himself so he would look good in front of his superior, or at least as good as you can look after 15 years in prison. At least he cared about how he looked, not like the other two.

"Come with me to my office." the high chief said. They followed him down a hallway and into an office with a fantastic view of Tokyo.

"Please sit down." he said and pointed at three chairs placed in front of his desk. "Did the escape go smoothly?" the high chief asked.

"Yes, sir. We had no problems." Byron said.

"I think that you all remember Stephen Bartowski." the high chief said. The three men's smiles immediately disappeared and were replaced with looks of hate. Stephen Bartowski had done something to each of them. Roland touched a scar beneath his left eye, remembering the day when Stephen had given it to him. Bartowski was the one that had locked them up.

"I have some good news for you." the high chief started to say. "Stephen Bartowski is dead. He was killed by a man named Daniel Shaw."

The looks of hatred turned back to smiles. They didn't care who killed him, as long as he was gone.

"I have some more good news." the high chief said and smiled. "Bartowski's son is now helping us, though he doesn't completely know it yet. He will get rid of all information that his father had on us. He will also retrieve our prized possession for us, our Intersect."

* * *

Chuck parked the car in front of his father's house. The place brought back so many memories. Morgan getting beat up by girls, Chuck saving him, his mom leaving, and so many more. Maybe this visit could give him more information about his mother's whereabouts. He got out of the car and headed towards the front door. The key was waiting for him on the rag next to the door. Chuck picked it up and slid it into the hole. The door opened with ease and he walked in.

The entrance to his father's secret base was under the fire place. He flicked the light switch up and down in the right combination until the base opened up. Chuck walked carefully down the steps to the base. The base was lit with soft blue lights, just like last time. He walked down the hall until he reached the box marked "The Triangulum." Chuck opened it and picked up the files. His father had worked for years on this, and now he was going to destroy it all. His dad would be ashamed of him, but he was doing it to save the ones he loved.

Chuck skimmed through the files and flashed on almost everything. The Triangulum was worse than he thought. They had spent the ten years up to their capturing building an intersect. He put the files aside and picked up the container that he was told about. He looked at it and his eyes started fluttering again. The container contained the Triangulum's intersect, and Chuck was supposed to just hand it over.

Chuck took a box of matches out of his pocket and took one out. He lit it and stared at it for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, dad." he whispered and threw the match into the box with the files.

The files caught fire quickly. Smoke climbed up from the burning pile and started filling the room. Chuck picked up the container and closed the box. He looked back at the end of the hallway, where his mother's files were located, but realized that he had no time to investigate today. He exited the base with the box and the container and left the house. Chuck threw the box on the ground and stomped on it to put out the fire. He opened the lid and all the smoke came out, blinding him for a few seconds. All that was left of the files were a few black pages. It wasn't readable anymore. Chuck threw the box into the trash can, and returned to his car. He looked at the container, put it aside, and started driving back to his house. He didn't dare to look back.

* * *

Sarah paced back and forth in the living room. She called Chuck ten times in the last two hours. He hadn't picked up and he hadn't told her where he was going.

"Come one, Chuck. Answer the phone already." she said as she tried to reach Chuck again.

The door opened and Chuck walked in to the house. Sarah jumped on him and hugged him.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" she said and kept hugging him.

"I had to do something, umm...for my dad." Chuck lied. He hated lying to her.

"As long as you're fine, it doesn't really matter." she started to say. "I called you ten times. You're tracking systems weren't working, too."

"Sorry about that, but like you said, it doesn't really matter." Chuck said.

Sarah left him and returned to their room. She opened the computer and logged in to a tracking system she installed in Chuck's shoes. He wore the same shoes all the time, so it was easy to keep track of him that way. She looked at where the tracking system showed that Chuck had been in the last two hours. A green dot indicating Chuck's flashed on the map. It showed that he had been at his father's house.

_Maybe I should trust him more, but just in case..._

Sarah logged in to the surveillance camera's in Stephen Bartowski's house. She looked at the one located in the secret base and rewinded the tape. She saw Chuck look inside one of the boxes, then throw a match inside.

_Chuck, what did you do?_

On screen, Chuck took some sort of container out of the box and left the base. Sarah heard Chuck's footsteps coming closer and closed the laptop.

"Is everything okay, honey?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." Sarah lied. She hated lying to him.

Chuck felt something buzzing in his pocket. He reached inside and felt the earpiece.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he lied again and left the room.

Chuck put the small earpiece in his ear and it automatically turned on.

"Well done, Chuck Bartowski." the voice said.

"I can't do this anymore. Please, just don't hurt my family." he whispered so Sarah wouldn't hear him.

"Don't worry, Chuck. As long as you do what we say, nothing will happen to them." the voice started to say. "You have done well."

The earpiece turned off and Chuck took it out. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't tell Sarah what was going on, Casey was away on a mission with his new team Morgan was...Morgan, and Ellie would get mad at him for being a spy again. There was only one person he could talk to, and that person was dead. More than anything, Chuck wanted to talk to Bryce.


	2. Chuck vs The Patient

"He's waking up!" Dr. Kowambe shouted to his assistants.

The doctor ran to his computer and checked the patients charts. He wasn't supposed to wake up for at least a few more months. His stats were amazing for someone who had been dead only year ago. His heart was functioning normally, but what was more amazing was the fact that his brain was working at levels that regular human beings brain's don't reach, but after all, this was no regular human being. Anyone that survives a bullet blowing their insides to pieces is not normal in the doctor's books.

A man walked into the lab. He wore a nice suit and his hair was perfectly groomed as if he was going to some sort of fancy party. The man obviously didn't belong or fit in with the rest of the people in the lab.

"What is going on here?" he shouted so he could be heard over the sound of the machines.

"Sir, we have a slight problem with the patient." Dr. Kowambe said.

"So what is it?" the Italian man asked.

"He's waking up." the doctor said. Even he was horrified by what he was saying. If a patient was acting like this while he was asleep, he didn't want to imagine what it would be like when he was awake.

"Doctor, you must come see this!" one of the assistants said.

Kowambe left the man and rushed over to his assistant.

"What is it?" he started to ask, but there was no need for explanations.

The casket-like machine where the patient was being held was beginning to open. The lid rose with a hissing sound until it was fully open. The doctor and his assistants backed away until they reached the walls of the lab.

Inside the machine, the patient was beginning to open his eyes. He tried to turn his head to see where he was, but there was no room inside the machine. The patient didn't understand. A second ago he was being dragged away from everything he cared about, and now he was in this weird machine. He raised his hand and pressed it to his chest. He looked for the gun shot wound, but it wasn't there. The patient looked up and saw a white ceiling.

_Am I still in the Intersect room?_

The patient sat up. Finally, he could look around. What he saw confused him even more. There were doctors all around him, but that wasn't the worst part. In the middle of the room stood the man that he hated most in the world; his father. The patient rose slowly out of the machine until he was standing steady on the floor. He walked over to his father and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone that saved your life now is it?" the patient's father said.

"I don't understand." the patient started to say. "A minute ago, I was on the floor, bleeding, and now I'm here. I don't even have a scar."

"You can thank Dr. Kowambe for that. He was the one that revived you using his research. I was just the one who arranged it all." the father said.

"I don't care who brought me back, I'm leaving now." he said and ran to the door.

"You won't get far, Bryce!" the father yelled, but Bryce was already out of sight.

As Bryce ran down the hall, alarms started wailing. He turned the corner but was stopped by three guards. Moments later, two more guards came up from behind. The first guard raised his gun and Bryce used the opportunity to jump. He reached out and grabbed a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling. The guards let out round after round of bullets, but they were too late. Bryce was already above them, and they were firing at each other. Moments later, things calmed down. Bryce let go of the pipe and fell to the floor. He leaned down and picked up a pistol from one of the dead guards.

He kept running until he reached the exit. He rammed the door and it swung open. Bryce raced out of the facility and into the open air. He looked around and found himself in the middle of Tokyo. Bryce looked back and saw that he had come out a subway station. To everyone else around him, it looked completely normal. Just another busy subway station in the middle of Tokyo, but he knew that behind the door labeled "Staff Only" was an evil facility.

Bryce made sure that he was far enough from the facility and headed for the nearest phone booth. He dialed the number for the CIA's secure line and waited for an answer.

"Please enter access code." said a mechanical voice on the other end of the line.

"Agent Bryce Larkin." he started to say. "Access code – 157624."

"Thank you for waiting. You call will be transferred to General Beckman's office." the voice said.

A few moments later, the call was transferred.

* * *

General Beckman picked up the phone from her desk. She didn't know who it was, but she sure didn't have time for this now, not with the Triangulum running around freely.

"Who is this?" the General asked.

"It's Bryce" he started to say. "I need immediate pick up from area code 79639."

"Bryce...how is this possible?" Beckman muttered into the phone.

"No time for explanations. Please just send someone to pick me up. I will explain everything when I get back to the U.S." he said urgently and hanged up.

_Bryce...alive. How is this possible? I saw the body. He was dead._

General Beckman picked up the phone again and dialed the number for the CIA air field.

"I need a helicopter sent to Tokyo immediately. Area code 79639." Beckman said and hanged up.

She opened her computer and entered her access code. The General pressed a button and her call was transferred to Castle, the secret base located in Burbank. On screen, Chuck and Sarah were sitting around a table and looking at some files.

"Agents Walker and Bartowski. Could you please explain to me what you are doing?" she said.

Chuck and Sarah looked up from the files and saw Beckman on screen.

"We were just trying to get some more information on the Triangulum." Sarah said.

"I clearly remember telling you, Chuck, to leave the mission alone until we have more information." Beckman started to say. "But that is of no importance now. Just a few minutes ago, I got a call from a phone located in Tokyo. It was Bryce."

On screen, Chuck and Sarah looked amazed and confused at the same time.

"General, how is this possible?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know yet. A helicopter is on it's way to pick Bryce up from Tokyo. He should arrive here in a few hours." the General said and terminated the conversation.

* * *

"Sarah, are you okay?" Chuck asked. He knew that Sarah and Bryce had been in partners and been in a relationship in the past, so it was obvious that she still cared about him.

"I'm fine" she started to say. She knew that she was lying. How could she be fine after everything that's happened. "I need to be alone right now. Please, don't follow me."

Sarah left the room and Chuck was left alone. As much as he wanted to see Bryce, even the thought of him and Sarah together annoyed him.

* * *

The helicopter descended to the parking lot until it came to a full stop. Bryce opened the door and stepped out. It felt good to be back. He headed towards the Orange Orange yogurt shop where the entrance to Castle was located. He stepped inside and accessed the computer. Bryce typed in a code and a door opened. He stepped through and started walking down the stairs. When he walked in, Chuck was sitting at the main table and Sarah was sitting in one of the other rooms.

_They've probably heard the news._

"It's good to be back." Bryce said.

Chuck and Sarah both looked up and saw Bryce coming down the stairs. Chuck was the first to get up and walk towards Bryce.

"It's great to see you again, but I don't understand. How are you alive?" Chuck asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Could you tell Sarah to come to the main table please?" Bryce questioned.

Chuck left Bryce and headed towards Sarah.

"Bryce is here" Chuck started to say. "He wants us in the main room."

"I'll be right there." Sarah said.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she said.

Sarah got up and walked with Chuck to the main room.

"It's nice to see you two again." Bryce started to say. "Please sit down."

Chuck and Sarah both gave each other :what the hell is going on" looks, but still sat down.

"Let me explain everything. After I was shot, I was taken away by the Ring's men. Apparently, my father's men were waiting outside. They took out the Ring agents and took my body with them." Bryce said.

"Wait a does your father have to do with this?" Sarah asked.

"My father's name is Adam Larkin. He's been involved in some dirty business in the past. " Bryce started to say. "I've never been proud of it."

Chuck's eyes started fluttering at the sound of the name. In his flash, he saw the man named Adam Larkin. He had done many bad things in the past, including arranging murders and dealings with the black market, but worse than anything, he was the main founder of the Triangulum, the one they called the head chief. Chuck snapped back to reality and stared at Bryce. This gave him an idea he didn't like.

_Does Bryce know about the Triangulum? Could he be involved with all of this?_

"Bryce, could I talk to you privately for a second?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." Bryce said and walked with Chuck to a room that Sarah couldn't see.

"Have you heard of an organization called the Triangulum?" started to ask. "They've contacted me lately. They want me to do thing for them, and they said that they would hurt people if I didn't follow instructions."

"Don't worry, Chuck." Bryce started to say. "I know about the Triangulum."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes. I did some research about them a couple years back. It didn't have to do with the CIA. Your father was the one who told me about them while we were planning the break in to the Intersect room so we could destroy it. How is your father by the way?" Bryce asked.

Chucked looked at the floor for a few moments, then looked back up at Bryce

"He's...dead."

"I'm sorry. I really am. He was a great man." Bryce said.

Chuck snapped out of his daze and looked up at Bryce.

"So what should I do?" Chuck started to ask. "You know, about the Triangulum."

"Just do what they tell you for now. Like you said, they might hurt someone if you don't follow their orders. You should just lay low for now." Bryce stated.

"I guess that sounds good." Chuck lied.

_He doesn't want me to do anything to stop them. Maybe he really is working with them._

"Let's head back so Sarah won't suspect anything." Bryce said.

Chuck followed Bryce back to the main room and sat down next to Sarah.

"What did you two talk about?" Sarah whispered.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Chuck stated.

"Now, as I was saying, my father's men took me away." Bryce started to say. "They took my body to a lab located in Tokyo. They held me there for about a year. In the lab, a doctor named Dr. Martin Kowambe worked on bringing me back to life."

Chuck's eyes started fluttering again. In his flash, he saw a Zamibian man. He was a doctor and one of the most respected scientists in in his country, but he was also working on illegal organ harvesting and doing illegal research. Worse than all of that was the fact that Chuck already knew him.

"Chuck, did you just flash?" Sarah asked.

"Dr. Kowambe was the man that was experimenting with organ harvesting." Chuck stated.

"So what does that mean?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked at Sarah a few moments, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"He was the one that brought Shaw back." Chuck said at last.

Sarah's face went blank. She hadn't thought about Shaw in a while, and she didn't think that she'd have to hear his name again.

"Wait. Shaw as in Daniel Shaw?" Bryce asked.

"Do you know him?" Chuck questioned.

"We used to work together when I first joined the CIA. He was kind of a mentor for me." Bryce said.

"So you mean you don't know?" Chuck asked in amazement.

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Bryce asked.

"Shaw was a Ring agent. He used us to get information. Shaw wanted to destroy the CIA." Sarah said sadly.

"Oh. I didn't know." Bryce started to say. "Maybe I should just continue. I woke up in a lab surrounded by doctors and my father. All I could do was run away. When I got out, I found myself in Tokyo."

Chuck's eyes started fluttering again. He saw a Triangulum base located in a subway station in Tokyo. He snapped back and stared at Bryce again. He thought of the idea of Bryce working with the Triangulum again, and it sounded more realistic now than it ever had.

"Chuck, did you just flash?" Bryce asked.

"No...no, I'm fine. You can continue." Chuck said.

"As I was saying, I found myself in Tokyo. I called General Beckman and she sent a helicopter to pick me up and bring me here." Bryce stated.

Bryce's phone rang and he stepped aside to answer it. Chuck used this opportunity to talk Sarah.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you." he said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Sarah questioned.

"I told you about the Triangulum right. I flashed on Bryce's father. Adam Larkin is the main founder of the Triangulum. I don't know if Bryce knows this or not, but I'm afraid that Bryce is working with them as well." Chuck said.

"Chuck, this is crazy." Sarah started to say. "Even if Bryce's father is a bad man, it doesn't mean that Bryce is too. I know that you and Bryce don't have a great history together, but blaming him for committing treason against his own country, that's just preposterous."

"Please, Sarah. I can't tell you everything but you have to believe me." Chuck pleaded.

Sarah looked at Chuck for a few moments, thinking what to do.

_I've trusted him with these things before, and usually he's right. But what is this time he's wrong._

"Okay, Chuck. I believe you. What do you want to do?" she asked.

* * *

"Tonight, we'll go to Bryce's hotel room and look for any evidence showing that he's working with them. Thanks for trusting me on this, Sarah." Chuck said.

* * *

Bryce stepped out of Castle and answered the phone.

"Hello." he said into the phone.

"Do they believe you?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Everything is going as planned." Bryce stated.

"They're planning to go to your apartment tonight. Catch them redhanded. That should bring the girl to our side." the voice said.

"So I guess that Chuck doesn't completely believe me." Bryce said.

"No, he doesn't, but it doesn't matter. Once the girl thinks that he was wrong, she will leave him and return to you. We will have no need for Chuck Bartowski." the voice said.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Bryce questioned.

"Eliminate him. It shouldn't be very hard." the voice said and hung up.

* * *

The high chief placed the phone on his desk. He picked up a picture from his desk and stared at it for a while. The picture showed his son and wife having fun at a park. It was taken many years ago, his son was older now, and his wife...his wife was dead.

The hight chief was taken out of his daze by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said.

Byron stepped into the room and saluted the high chief.

"I don't want to tell you again, Byron. I don't want you saluting me. We are not in the CIA anymore. Please put your hand down" the high chief said.

Byron did as he was told and put his hand down, but still stood up straight.

"So what's the matter, Byron." the high chief asked.

"I just wanted to know how the operation is progressing, sir." Byron started to say. "That's all."

"It's going well." the high chief started to say. "Stephen's Bartowski's son and Sarah Walker are going to Bryce Larkin, our new agent's house. Bryce will catch them redhanded while they are in his apartment. Walker will leave Bartowski and join Bryce, who will bring her here. Chuck Bartowski will be taken care of."

Byron's eyes started fluttering, but he didn't need a flash to know who Bryce Larkin was. Larkin was a CIA legend. He and his partner, Sarah Walker, had been on countless successful missions together. He was the one who had breached into the Intersect room and destroyed the Intersect. One thing was strange, though. Bryce Larkin was supposed to be dead.

"Sir, I don't understand." Byron started to say. "How can Larkin be one of our agents? He's supposed to be dead."

"It's complicated. You don't need to know all of the specifics." the high chief stated.

"But sir, I am one of the Triangulum leaders. I think that I deserve to know what's going on." Bryce demanded.

"If you want to call yourself one of the Triangulum leaders, you better start to act like one first. If the information you want is urgent, you will be updated. As of now, you have no need for it." the high chief said.

"Yes, sir." Byron said, ashamed of himself for insulting the high chief.

"Now, please leave and return to your business. I have my own business to attend to." the high chief said and turned away from Byron.

Byron left the office and the high chief chief picked up the photo again. He looked at his wife, so happy and alive, then looked at his son, so happy, so different from today. How he missed those days.

* * *

Chuck looked at his watch. The time was 9:00 P.M. It was time.

"You ready, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah hesitated for a moment, then looked up at Chuck.

"Yeah. Let's do this." she said and headed for the weapons room.

Chuck followed her and started to get ready. He picked up a bullet proof vest and fastened it to his chest. Next, he picked up a pair of night-vision goggles and strapped them to his vest, in case he would need to use them.

"Take this." Sarah said and handed a pistol to Chuck, but he pushed it back.

"You know that I can't take that." he started to say and picked up his favorite tranquilizer gun. "This is more like it." he said and slid the gun into it's holster.

Sarah smiled. She hadn't noticed how much she loved Chuck's humor. It was one of the only things that got her through the day.

Last but not least, Chuck strapped his father's machine to his hand. It had gotten his dad through many tough situations, and now it was Chuck's turn to use it.

"You look good." Sarah said. Chuck had gotten stronger, more handsome in the last few years. It suited him.

"We should go." Chuck said.

Chuck and Sarah walked up the stairs and left Castle. Outside, Sarah looked around for Bryce, but he was nowhere to be found. Chuck took out the keys to the Nerd Herder and unlocked it. Both he and Sarah got in and he started the car. As soon as they were inside, Sarah started tampering with the GPS system.

"What are you doing?" Chuck questioned.

"You don't want to be tracked, do you?" Sarah started to ask. "Give me your shoe."

"My shoe? What do you need my shoe for?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"Just give it to me." she started to say. "I installed a tracking device in your shoe. I'm really sorry, Chuck, but I had to. You are the Intersect after all."

Chuck took off his shoe and gave it to Sarah.

_She installed a tracking device in my shoe. Does she know about what happened at my dad's house?_

Sarah looked inside the shoe until she found the tracking device. She plucked it out and threw it out the window. Sarah handed the shoe back to Chuck and he put it on.

"I'm really sorry, Chuck." she said.

"Whatever. I suppose you've been to Bryce's apartment before so you know where it is." Chuck said.

"Yeah. I know where it is." she started to say. She was beginning to have second thoughts about trusting Chuck, but then remembered that she loved him and that he was the Intersect, so he was right most of the time. "Just drive along the highway until I tell you to turn."

Chuck turned onto the highway and started driving towards Bryce's apartment.

* * *

John Casey lay on his bed in the sleeping are of the military base in Afghanistan. It was his first break in a while, and he was using it to rest. Casey didn't want to be interrupted, and his soldiers knew that. The problem was that other people didn't. Casey's rest was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Can't these idiots survive five minutes without me._

"Ughh...come in." Casey grunted and got up out of bed.

A soldier stood at the door and waited for permission to enter .His hair was cut short like all the other soldiers and his uniform was tidy and clean. There was no way to distinguish this man from the hundreds of other soldiers that came and went through the base everyday, and that's exactly what Casey hated about this place. He missed the rush of being out in the field on missions. He missed being a spy.

"Lieutenant Ryan Miller, sir. Permission to enter, sir." the soldier said.

Casey grunted. He hated when the soldiers around here kissed his ass.

"At ease, soldier." Casey started to say. "Permission to enter granted."

"Thank you, sir." Miller said and entered the room.

"So did you actually want something or do you just enjoy ruining my first break in a long time?" Casey questioned.

"You have a phone call, Sir." Miller stated.

"Thank you, soldier. You may return to your business." Casey said.

_Who could be calling me here? Barely anyone knows where I am, and the ones who do know that I don't want to be bothered._

Casey left the shaded room and walked out into the hot desert military base. Soldiers ran back and forth, planes with new arrivals and leaving soldiers took off and landed at the nearby air base, and trucks packed with soldiers rolled by as they came back from enemy land. A soldier jumped out of one of the trucks, ran past Casey, and bumped into his shoulder.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the soldier shouted without looking.

"How about you watch your mouth, soldier." Casey said. He hated these soldiers more than the rest; the new arrivals.

The new arrival turned around and stared at Casey for a few seconds.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Casey shouted at the soldier. He loved to scare them.

"Sorry, Colonel. Didn't mean to bump into you. Sir." the soldier said.

"At ease, soldier. Run along now, before you get on my nerves." Casey said and started walking towards the phone.

There was one phone in the entire base, and it was usually taken. Casey walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Hey, Casey! What's up?" Morgan asked.

_Out of all the people in the world...it had to be Morgan._

"What do you want, Morgan?" Casey questioned.

"Remember when you gave me that tracker thingy so I could find Chuck if there were any problems." Morgan started to say." Well, I was thinking that Chuck was acting kind of suspicious, so I traced him in the thingy. I got the address of the place he was heading for, and I looked it up. For some reason, Chuck and Sarah are going to Bryce's apartment."

"Why would they go to Bryce Larkin's apartment?" Casey asked. Even he was confused now.

"I don't know. That's why I called you." Morgan stated.

"So after I tell you to never ever call me while I'm in Afghanistan, you do the exact opposite and call me." Casey started to say. "Never mind now, we need to take find out what's happening."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Morgan asked.

"I know what to do, Morgan. Just stay where you are." Casey said and left the phone.

"All right men!" Casey started to shout at the soldiers in the base. "I need ten of the best men that this base can provide. Report at my office in exactly ten minutes."

Casey knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Chuck parked the car in front of Bryce's apartment building and got out of the car.

"Just follow me. His apartment is on the fifth floor." Sarah said and headed for the building.

Chuck followed her to the elevator and pressed the number five. The elevator headed up to the fifth floor. After a few moments, it came to a stop and the doors opened. Chuck and Sarah exited the elevator and turned left towards Bryce's apartment. For a few seconds they walked in silence until they reached the right door.

"Can you open it, Chuck?' Sarah asked.

"I can try." he stated and kneeled down so he was facing the lock. Chuck stared at it for a few seconds and his eyes started fluttering. With skills that he didn't have a few seconds ago, he went to work on the lock. Several seconds later, the lock fell to the ground.

"Nice work, Chuck" Sarah said.

Chuck and Sarah entered the apartment. Sarah had been here before, but Chuck was amazed. He didn't know that Bryce was rich. Huge glass windows surrounded the house instead of walls, decorated furniture covered the apartment, and flat screen televisions stretched from floor to ceiling. Sarah didn't look around, instead she headed straight for one of the televisions.

"This really isn't a good time to be watching TV, Sarah." Chuck said.

"Just come here." she started to say. "There's a safe behind this TV. Bryce showed it to me once. Help me take it down."

Chuck came over to Sarah and grabbed one end of the TV. They both raised it and started to take it down, but were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Quick, put it down." Sarah said and put down the TV. She quickly took out her pistol and aimed it at the door.

Chuck followed Sarah's lead and took out his tranquilizer gun. The door opened and someone stepped in. At first they couldn't see his face, but he soon turned around and faced them. Bryce raised his hands and quickly realized that the ones aiming at him were Chuck and Sarah.

"What are you doing in my apartment, Sarah?" Bryce questioned.

"Chuck...Chuck though that you might be working with the Triangulum. We came here to look for clues." she said ashamed.

"Chuck, did you really think that I was one of the bad guys? After everything we've been through?" Bryce asked.

"I...I...I'm sorry. I just thought..." Chuck muttered.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't think." Bryce started to say. "Come on, Sarah. I'll take you home."

Sarah started walking to Bryce, but was stopped by the sound of a helicopter. All three of the looked around to see what the source of the sound was, but there was no need. Moments later, the giant glass windows smashed to pieces as men repelled from a helicopter hovering above the building. The men quickly circled Bryce and pulled out their weapons. It took all of them a few seconds to realize that one of the men was Casey, who they hadn't seen since he shipped off to Afghanistan.

"Casey...what are you doing here?" Chuck muttered under his breath.

"I got a phone call that said that you and Sarah were in trouble. I thought that the best thing to do was to come and help." Casey explained.

"With the whole army?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Who was the phone call from, Casey?" Sarah asked.

"It's good to see you too, Walker." Casey started to say. "Well...it came from...Morgan."

"And you believed him?" Sarah asked in amazement.

"You see, Casey." Chuck started to say. "I might have made a mistake. I thought that Bryce was one of the bad guys, so I convinced Sarah to come with me and look for and evidence."

"Well like you said, Chuck. You made a mistake. Come on, Sarah. I'll drive you home." Bryce said and left with Sarah.

Chuck looked at Casey, who grunted back at him.

"It's good to see you too, buddy." Chuck said.

* * *

Bryce and Sarah left the building and Sarah followed Bryce to his car. She got in, but Bryce stayed outside for a few seconds. He raised his watch to his mouth and pressed a button that turned the microphone on.

"It's done." he started to say into the watch. "She thinks that Chuck made a mistake, and she's with me. I'll bring her to headquarters tomorrow."

"Everything okay, Bryce?" Sarah asked from inside.

"Yeah, I was just getting some fresh air, that's all." he lied.

Bryce got in the car and drove off with Sarah.


End file.
